The present invention relates to firearms ammunition and more particularly to an ammunition round for a small arms piece adapted to firing for practice shooting, target shooting and training usage.
It is known in the firearms art to adapt a firearm for practice shooting, target shooting and training usage by reducing barrel bore caliber through a barrel liner having a reduced caliber bore and providing a companion cartridge insert having a bore corresponding with that of the barrel liner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,093, issued to M. E. Saxby on Nov. 30, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,777, issued to D. G. Callies on June 26, 1984, both teach structure with such reducing caliber barrel liner and cartridge insert arrangements. For the most part, such arrangements have been comparatively complex in design, manufacture and assembly, requiring several moveable parts including barrel liners, seals therefor and cartridge inserts--often with several additional insert parts.
The present invention recognizes the importance and desirability of providing an arrangement for converting existing firearm structure into an economical but yet reasonably accurate firearms piece usable for practice, target and training purposes with a minimum of parts and conversion steps. The structure of the present invention eliminates previously required barrel liners, using the bore of the original barrel, as well as the original cartridge casings or casings of similar shape and dimensions. The structure of the present invention can be readily and economically adapted for use with various types of small arms, such as pistols, revolvers, rifles and similar devices in an efficient and economical manner without change to original barrel bore or the cartridge chamber associated therewith. In addition, the several parts of the structure can be readily, snugly and efficiently assembled for optimum performance in firing.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.